Perfect Girl
by Leli Potter
Summary: O mundo deles é perfeito? aparentemente sim, mais verdadeiramente não.Até quando é possível suportar o jeito autoritário de uma pessoa e deixar que ela guie a sua vida?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Any despertou com o sol batendo em seu rosto, olhou com preguiça o relógio: sete e meia da manha, faltava meia hora para pegar o trem que a levaria direto para saudade da escola, lá estava livre das mania da mãe. Tomou um banho, escovou os dentes e botou uma regata azul com um jeans escuro, colocou os tênis e saiu porta a fora em direção ao quarto da irmã mais velha. Helena era a pessoa mais legal que ela conhecia e a única capaz de fazer sua mãe perder o controle, passou pelo quarto de Richard,seu irmão mais velho, e ouviu ele se movimentando, ninguem queria ser o primeiro a chegar na sala para ouvir o sermão de boas maneiras na escola da mãe, os três sabiam por experiência própria que só havia um jeito de fazer sua mãe parar, era os três chegarem todos juntos, afinal Helena sempre fazia a mãe a criticar e esquecer do resto do mundo.

Any se sentia culpada pela irmã mais velha levar todo o sermão, mas certa vez Helena disse que não se importava e fazia questão de perturbar á existência da mãe. Só havia um único problema nesse plano tão perfeito, fazer Helena se levantar. Ela entrou devagar e observou o quarto pintado pela irmã com cores fortes,uma forma de desafiar o gosto da mãe, ela foi ate o relógio e o ligou o despertador, Helena nem deu sinal de vida, Any não gostava de fazer a irmã sofrer logo de manha, principalmente porque ela levaria um sermão sobre como ela terrível e deveria ter sido trocada na maternidade entre outras coisas simpáticas, mas a única escolha era jogar um balde de água fria nela, e foi o que ela fez.

Custava me chamar? – berrou uma Helena encharcada e mau humorada

Considerando que você dorme igual a um defunto seria difícil você escutar – Any se explicou enquanto Helena ia para o banheiro, quinze minutos depois, ela saiu vestida com uma camisa preta e uma saia justa com botas ate os joelhos.

Richard já acordou?- ela perguntou quanto arrastava a mala e a abria

Já, acho que esta tomando banho- ela olhou horrorizada para a irmã – você ainda não fez as malas?!?

Não – ela abriu o guarda roupa e começou a jogar roupas, sapatos e livros dentro, depois ela botou o pé em cima da mala e forçou ate fechar – prontinho, vamos?

As duas foram ate o quarto do irmão mais velho e entraram. Any se sentou na cama junto com Helena e observaram os pôsteres de quadribol, ela notou que o irmão deveria ter saído do banho naquela hora porque seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados, ele estava muito bonito numa camisa pólo verde e jeans.

Prontas para enfrentar a fera? – disse divertido enquanto secava os cabelos

Não se refira a mamãe desse jeito! – censurou Any enquanto Helena dava um sorriso debochado

É Richard não se refira a mamãe desse jeito, você pode perder o posto de garotinho preferido, o bebe guti-guti da mamãe e isso seria uma pena não é mesmo?? – ela disse numa obvia imitação de Any

Helena! Não faça mais isso, estou falando serio, se ela chega a escutar...- Any suspirou – como você agüenta as reclamações o tempo todo? Porque não muda?

Porque assim ela perderia o motivo da existência dela e eu a minha diversão diária – Helena disse fazendo uma bola de chiclete

Richard deu seu sorriso cafajeste e disse: vamos lá fera nos espera.

* * *

**N/A : Poisé, amigos e amigas do meu Brasil, vocês vêem que a pessoa que vos fala resolveu fazer uma nova fic, então vamos tentar fazer essa coisa direito, mandem reviews e me animem pra continuar tocando o barco aqui. **


	2. Capitulo 1

Naquele dia de manha os três irmãos desceram as escadas, com Any puxando a fila, chegaram a sala de jantar, seu pai já estava sentado lendo o profeta diário e sua mãe tomando café.

-Bom dia mãe! – Any disse alegre – Bom dia Pai!

- Bom dia minha flor – disse Angelina sorrindo

Richard beijou o rosto da mãe e disse um sonoro bom dia para o pai, Helena que vinha logo atrás dele deu um sorriso diabólico, foi correndo ate o pai e deu um abraço dizendo: bom dia papis!

- Bom dia princesa, pronta para o primeiro dia de aula?

Eu nasci pronta, papai – seu sorriso diabólico aumentou – e daí velha beleza?

Olha os modos Helena – disse Angelina seria exibindo um olhar de puro desagrado

Sim senhora – ela disse estourando uma bola de chiclete e sentando na mesa

- Não ouse colar seu chiclete em baixo da minha mesa! As empregadas acharam vários colados ai outro dia.

- Ok sargento – Helena olhou ao redor, tirou o chiclete da boca e colou ele embaixo da cadeira

Angelina deu um sorriso para os filhos e suspirou – Vocês já estão voltando para a escola, o tempo passa tão rápido – Any olhou para os irmãos e para o pai, _vai começar de novo_ – vocês sabem que os Petterson tem uma reputação a zelar, somos um clã muito antigo e influente tanto no mundo trouxa como no mundo bruxo, temos que ser perfeitos, por isso Any eu sei que você é uma ótima garota, mas seja obediente e estude bastante, Richard se comporte, não quero receber mais cartas de detenções, tome cuidado com o quadribol, não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando deixei você jogar isso, é um esporte muito perigoso

- e só faça sexo com camisinha, pesquise bem a arvore genealógica do seu encontro da semana, e não deixe os professores te pegarem quando você estiver batendo em um idiota da Grifinoria, ok querido?- Helena disse numa falsa e cômica imitação de Angelina na mesa fazendo com que seus irmãos e seu pai disfarçarem as risadas

Você só tem inveja porque você não tem namorado e nem é bonita com essa cicatriz horrenda no rosto – Angelina disse com frieza

Any viu que o sorriso da irmã sumiu com a menção da pequena cicatriz que ela tinha, esse era o único ponto fraco dela e a mãe fazia questão de mencionar sempre, ela olhou para a irmã, helena era muito bonita, só que não se arrumava direito. O pai sentindo a tensão na mesa olhou pare eles e perguntou: Vamos indo crianças?

- A mamãe não vai com a gente?- Any perguntou

- Não querida, tenho que ir ao beco diagonal comprar um vestido e tenho hora na cabeleireira hoje – Angelina disse

- Graças a Merlin – Helena disse com satisfação e ganhando um olhar de raiva da mãe.

Richard se sentiu aliviado, não queria repetir a cena do ano anterior e sorrindo foi até a mãe e a abraçou: Adeus mamãe

Adeus querido - disse ela se abraçando nele – ai deus como o meu bebezinho cresceu...

Ate Any achava ridículo chamar Richard de bebezinho, afinal ele media quase dois metros de altura, e era bem maior que a mãe- Ate logo mãe – ela disse sorrindo enquanto Helena seguia o pai ate o carro.

O pai olhou para sua filha e sorriu - Eu vi o que você fez.

O que? – helena perguntou distraída enquanto mascava outro chiclete

- Na mesa, o chiclete colado em baixo da cadeira

- Bem ela disse que não poderia colar na mesa, mas não mencionou nada sobre a cadeira oras.

* * *

**N/A:Oie galerinha! Nossa eu não imaginava que ia aparecer tanta gente aqui, desculpa pela demora, mas vida de terceirão é maligna e não deu mesmo pra postar antes.**

**Dona Bru que bom que você apareceu por aqui, esqueça por enquanto o Harryzito, ele já ta com a Ginoca e feliz, deixe eles curtindo a lua-de-mel.**

**Linoca, não fique com medo da mamis deles por enquanto, você vai ficar com muito mais medo dela no decorrer da fic.**

**Flah, nossa será que a sua mãe é assim? a Helena é uma maluca completa aguarde mais doideras dela.**

**Nane espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo**

**Paulinha ta aqui a continuação, gosto? :D**

**Lloiza você também por aqui menina, ebaa!**

**Beijão pra todo mundo e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo :D**


	3. Capitulo 2

O pai os deixou na estação e de lá foi para o trabalho, Richard foi conversar segundo ele, com seu amigos, uma coisa que Any e Helena duvidavam.

- Ela esta errada – Any falou com um pouco de vergonha

Sobre? – ficara obvio para Helena que estavam falando da mãe

- Você não é feia, e a cicatriz nem aparece tanto, ela só faz isso pra te provocar, sabe que é o seu ponto fraco e adora ficar apontando isso.

Helena suspirou profundamente – eu não dou a mínima pra o que aquela bruxa velha diz Any, naquele acidente eu poderia ter morrido e ela não estaria nem ai.– Any fez uma expressão chocada - Não, é verdade Any, ela nunca gostou de mim, nem antes, nem depois do acidente. Eu nunca fui a filha preferida dela e não me importo com isso, só você, o Richard e o papai importam, por mim ela já tinha um passaporte carimbado com uma passagem só de ida lá pra baixo.

- Eu sempre achei que você...

Eu nunca retruquei porque sei que eu vou quebrar a cara daquela megera velha se nos duas continuarmos a é o único motivo – Bateram na porta, as irmãs se entreolharam Helena se levantou e olhou profundamente para a irmã mais nova – acabou esse assunto – ela disse antes de abrir a porta.

Any olhou para o desconhecido parado na porta sorrindo para a sua irmã. Ele era alto, 1,80 no mínimo, músculos fortes cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, _será que seria o namorado da irmã? Não, se fosse ela contaria, não contaria? Mas afinal Helena sempre foi tão fechada... _

Olá Micke, o que faz aqui? – Helena perguntou descontraída dando espaço para ele entrar na cabine.

Vim dar um alô, e dizer que o Tomas ta te procurando – ele disse essa ultima parte rindo

Mande o Tomas para o inferno, não quero saber dele – ela disse seria e olhou para a irmã- Micke essa é a minha irmã Any, mana esse é Michael Wolfman um velho amigo.

Olá – ele disse serio – bem já estou indo Lena, mas fique sabendo que este ano o velho Tom acha que te mais Any.

Até... – Any disse timidamente enquanto a irmã gritava atrás: _só por cima do meu cadáver!_

Michael Wolfman saiu rindo da cabine das duas irmãs, ficara fascinado por Any a imagem delicada da garota baixinha, loira com os olhos castanhos e confusos não saia de sua cabeça simplesmente ficara fascinado , nunca tinha tido chance de conhecer a irmã mais nova de Helena ,talvez por isso estava tão impressionado,sabia que não deveria se deixar levar por qualquer garota bonitinha que aparecesse na sua frente, estava furioso por ele estar ocupando sua mente , por isso quando chegou a sua cabine bombardeado com perguntas do tipo: _como é que a Helena está? Ela falou muito de mim? Ficou mais bonita este ano? Claro do jeito que ela é nunca vai ficar feia_ ele teve prazer em transmitir palavra por palavra do que Helena dissera:

- Ela te mandou para o inferno, portanto : Vá pro inferno!

Thomas Muller ajeitou os óculos , media um e sessenta e sete, era magro, seu rosto era pálido e tinha cabelos cor de palha e olhos castanho claro, amigo de Michael desde a infância se impressionou porque nunca o vira tão bravo.- O que aconteceu Micke? – ele perguntou

Nada, como andaram as suas pesquisas? – ele desviou do assunto estrategicamente.

- Cheguei a um nome, e acho que você não vai gostar nada disso.

- Quem é? – olhou cheio de duvidas para o amigo

Alex Armstrong – quando viu que o amigo ficar vermelho se apresou em explicar – estou falando do Armstrong Pai, não que eu ache que o filho esteja limpo, soube que ele é o braço direito do pai nos negócios – vendo que o amigo estava prestes a explodir continuou- mas enfim, parece que o Dominic andou fazendo um serviçinho sujo e acabou entrando em contato com o Armstrong.

Michael que parecia ter ficado mais calmo disse: Merda!

- Tem noventa por cento de chance do seu coleguinha saber onde ele esta.

- Prefiro morrer procurando a ter que rastejar implorando alguma coisa para ele.

-Tem certeza? Pouparia muito esforço Micke.

-Não me ajude se não quiser Tom, mas eu vou achar ele e acabar com essa historia de uma vez por todas.

Thomas Muller fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, sabia que seria perda de tempo sugerir aquilo, mas pelo menos tentará. – Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo Micke.

O tempo passava muito rápido, já fazia duas semanas que as aulas começaram, Any solitária, andava devagar pelos coredores olhando para carta em suas mãos como se fosse uma bomba,estava dividida, não queria abrir mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia ignorar uma carta de sua mãe, dobrou um corredor e entrou numa sala vazia.

- Esperando alguém Any? – uma voz fria perguntou enquanto ela pulava assustada, não precisava de uma bola de cristal pra saber quem era.

- Não Patricia, não estou esperando ninguém – Patricia Mulder era uma garota alta, tinha um corpo sensacional, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros platinados, estava atualmente no sétimo ano da sonserina– mas posso perguntar porque você esta me seguindo?

-Não estou te seguindo – seu rosto adquiriu uma leve tonalidade de rosa – vim convidar você para uma festinha na sonserina hoje a noite,para comemorar o começo das aulas,o que você acha?

Any olhou para a carta, não estava com vontade nenhuma de ir nessa festa, mas já imaginava o que a mãe iria dizer: _Como não foi? Você tem um nome a zelar Any, você acha que os nossos antepassados acumularam tanto prestigio porque faziam o que queriam? Não, eles se socializavam, criavam contatos entre os outros bruxos, por isso seja uma boa menina e vá. _– Claro Patrica, eu vou sim

-Maravilhoso! Não se esqueça de trazer seus irmãos, mais principalmente não se esqueça de trazer o seu irmão – ela deu um sorriso radiante – Conto com você Any. – e saiu feliz deixando Any sozinha na sala.

Queria ser tanto como a irmã, corajosa, sem medo de falar o que pensava,suspirou, olhou de volta para a carta, sabia que não teria com fugir mais, então a abriu e começou a ler:

_Querida Any_

_Eu e o seu pai estamos com muita saudade de você e do seu irmã confesso que estou preocupada com você! Já se passaram duas semanas desde que você foi para Hogwarts e não escreveu uma palavra! Você quer matar sua pobre mãe do coração? entendo que você deve estar muito atarefada com sua vida social, mas por favor não seja tão negligente com seus pais. Avise para o seu irmão que eu não gostei nada das cartas de detenção que chegaram e que se ele continuar assim vou a Hogwarts conversar pessoalmente com que você é a mais sensata dos meus filhos, portanto ponha algum juízo na cabeça de seu irmão, e tente controlar aquela coisa que dizem que é sua irmã._

_Amo vocês, beijos e abraços apertados da Mamãe._

Francamente, o que Richard esta pensando? Ele deveria falsificar as cartas para a mamãe, foi esse o combinado! Argh... Saiu da sala a procura do seu irmão, sabia muito bem onde encontra-lo e dessa vez não seria boazinha.

O campo de quadribol estava lotado com uma grande parte da população de Hogwarts, ou melhor uma grande parte da população feminina de Hogwarts, os maravilhosos, os magníficos, os incríveis jogadores de quadribol da sonserina estavam eram a o top de linha da sonserina, não perdiam um jogo á 14 anos e seu charmosissimo capitão: Richard Petterson conquistaram mais fãs do que qualquer outro time,varias garotas das quatro casas estavam ali, até a diretora Minerva McGonagal estava presente secando o olhou em volta tentando encontrar seu irmão, Richard Petterson estava embaixo da arquibancada encostado em uma das pilastras conversando com uma garota da lufa-lufa, ela era alta, tinha cabelos vermelhos vibrantes, uma boca carnuda e olhos azuis, sorria como uma boba e soltava risinhos cada vez que seu irmão falava alguma coisa, aproximou-se devagar do casal e fez um barulho com a garganta tentando chamar a atenção. A garota olhou como se quisesse assiná-la, Any olhou seria para o Richard, tinha coisas mais importantes do que se preocupar com a cara feia de um dos brinquedinhos do irmão.

Richard encarou a irmã e olhou seriamente para a carta que ela tinha nas mãos, engoliu em seco, péssimo sinal, noticias da mamãe, Gabriela agora passava as mãos ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Richard...- ela disse numa voz doce. Ele afastou as mãos dela, tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer.

- Desculpe Gaby, depois continuamos...

- Richard, você não vai me deixar aqui sozinha, né?

- Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer – disse ele num tom frio – continuamos depois.

- Você não vai me usar como usa as outras! – ela falou com raiva – ou você fica aqui comigo agora, ou nunca mais.

Ele a encarou – tudo bem, deixa pra uma próxima vez – ele olhou pra irmã – vamos Any – e passou o braço ao redor da cintura da irmã,foram caminhando devagar para longe deixando uma Gabriela histérica para trá olhou com pena, era realmente triste o que essas garotas faziam pra ficar com seu irmão, deprimente.

- Sabe Richard você poderia ser um pouco mais amável com elas – ela disse olhando para trás – ou pelo menos avisar que não quer nada serio com elas.

- Eu aviso, deixo bem claro que não estou afim de me amarrar, mas elas não entendem,parece que eu falo outra língua – ele deu um suspiro cansado – mas o que você queria?-olho apreensivo para o que ela segurava nas mãos- É dela?

- sabe Richard eu realmente torço pra quando você se apaixonar para valer você não sofra, eu ainda quero te ver de quatro por alguém, e sim a carta é da mamãe. – ela parou e colocou as mãos na cintura – você não era o encarregado de escrever as cartas pra ela?

- Bem Any, eu não tive tempo sabe? eu tenho muitas tarefas,trabalhos, responsabilidade com o quadribol...

- e detenções para cumprir, né? - Richard pareceu um pouco envergonhado e a olhou ressentido, Any ficou satisfeita, e sorriu – espero que você comece a escrever essas cartas logo se não ela vai infernizar nossas vidas pra valer.

- desculpe Any, juro que vou começar a escrever mais cartas pra ela – ele olhou ao redor e e piscou charmoso para ela – e vou tentar pegar menos detenções.

- ótimo, aliais você vai à festa da Mulder essa noite?ela pediu pra mim dizer que você esta convidado

- Vou sim, o time todo vai - ele beijou a testa da irmã e apertou sua bochecha - então nos vemos lá maninha.

-Ei! Richard! – ele olhou pra trás – a mamãe mandou avisar que é melhor você tomar jeito e parar de pegar detenções se não ela vai vir aqui conversar com você pessoalmente.

- QUEE?

* * *

Mil desculpas para as pessoas NORMAIS que lêem a fic, eu deveria ter postado antes, eu sei, mas culpada de tudo isso é a Bru, já vou explicar, eu tinha a folha dos personagens só que eu tinha perdido, o que pra mim não é uma novidade, acreditem eu coloco uma coisa no lugar e cinco minutos depois eu não sei onde está! Mas eu tava com preguiça de arrumar a fic e botar os personagens primeiro, ia da muita dor de cabeça então eu muito criativamente botei no blog :http_:/_lelipotterentertainments_blogspot_com/

Agora vamos as reviews que eu já demorei demais:

**Paulinha **a mãe da Helena não é má, é tenebrosa, espera mais aparições dela por aqui

**LLoiza **eu também amo a Helena, e você vai amar ainda mais ela, e o chiclete...bem atire a primeira pedra quem tem hábitos saudáveis...mas não em mim!

**Bru**, viu a fic atrasou por sua causa menina, satisfeita agora? Sim, se você quiser ir um pouco mais pra baixo vai ver os outros presentes que eu fiz pra você e tu AINDA não viu :P

**Nane** eu concordo, escola é um atraso de vida, não agüento mais mas a sua hora vai chegar aguarde : )

**Lina** pensa pelo lado positivo tu podia se chamar ADELGUNDA!

Eu sei que eu corri um pouco com a fic, mas pra fazer um capitulo grande pra vocês eu meio que juntei dois capítulos,eu sei que amanha é o dia dos namorados então feliz dia dos namorados pras que tem e pras que ainda vão ter!Bem por hoje é só, teremos mais na semana que vem nesse mesmo bat canal!

**BjoO**


	4. Capitulo 3

O salão comunal estava lotado não só de pessoas da sonserina mas de outras casas també estava estrategicamente arrumado, em um canto estavam as bebidas onde boa parte das pessoas se encontrava, ao lado foi montado um palco provisório para quem quisesse mostrar o seu talento quando estivesse bêbado o suficiente. Em um canto mais afastado perto das janelas estavam as poltronas onde já se via casais felizes juntos.

Any desceu da escada do seu dormitório,estava com um vestido preto justo que chegava ate aos joelhos ressaltando sua delicadeza e a fazendo parecer mais alta,olhou ao redor do salão procurando algum sinal de seus irmãos, Richard estava com seu melhor amigo Marcus bebendo junto com algumas garotas, sua irmã estava conversando com o garoto do trem Michael e o garoto que ela achava que era Thomas. Ela passou pela multidão indo ate a mesa de bebidas, se sentindo solitária, pegou algo de lá e bebeu, o gosto era suficientemente aceitável.

- ANYYY! Querida você esta linda!como vai? – Patrícia se aproximou sorrindo, ela estava deslumbrante com seu vestido vermelho colado ao corpo como se fosse uma segunda pessoas olharam enquanto ela se encaminhava para lá.Any se encolheu instantaneamente e sentia suas bochechas ficarem rosadas

- Ola Patrícia.

- Any meu bem, porque você não me apresenta o seu irmão, ahm? – ela a pegou pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la pelo salão até onde estava Richard e Marcus. Patrícia parou e fez uma pose sensual enquanto olhava Richard de cima a baixo.

-Olá rapazes – ela falou em uma voz rouca, sensual, enquanto eles observavam seu vestido curto.

Olá – Any começou meia insegura – Richard, Marcus essa é a Patrícia – olhou para ela que sorria para eles – Patrícia esse é o Marcus, e esse é o meu irmão Richard.

Ela fez uma pose sexy e lançou um olhar fatal para Richard, enquanto esse pegava Any pelo braço e arrastava ela para a sacada.

- Quem é essa maluca Any?

- É a Patrícia ela queria te conhecer...

-DROGA Any, eu não preciso de mais uma louca correndo atrás de mim – ele falou enquanto passava a mão no cabelo, nervoso...

-Desculpa Richard, eu sinto muito,vou te livrar dela, pode deixar, eu deveria ter te perguntado antes...

-Não Any – ele falou visivelmente mais relaxado - eu não deveria ter gritado com você, eu acho que bebi demais, mas não se preocupe, eu vou escapar dela, esta bem?-ele olhou em volta do salão-Pronto, arranjei meu passaporte para a liberdade – disse brincando,ela seguiu o olhar do irmão mais velho, ele tinha um sorriso charmoso no rosto e encarava uma garota de cabelos pretos- bem, divirta-se e não vá para a cama tarde ouviu – ele saiu sorrindo dando uma piscadela enquanto Any ria.

Como assim? Onde esta o seu irmão?Você deixou ele fugir?Para onde ele foi? – Patrícia berrava ensandecida, Any engoliu em seco e apontou timidamente para o irmão que dançava colado com a garota de cabelos pretos – HAAA! Eu te mato ANY!

Quem você vai matar mesmo Patrícia? – uma voz conhecida perguntou em tom de desafio

Helena querida, eu não tinha visto você aqui ainda – Patrícia falou gaguejando enquanto Any ia para trás da irmã. Helena estava usando um vestido de alcinhas verde.

É, eu tenho certeza que não –ela olhou para Patrícia que parecia pálida e depois para a irmã - vem Any, vamos lá com os garotos.

.

.

.

Michael estava sentado em um sofá do lado de Thomas, o salão estava lotado, Helena havia desaparecido misteriosamente enquanto Thomas falava sobre seu mais novo livro de magia elementar.

-Thomas você esta me irritando – ele suspirou - e se você não notou Helena saiu daqui

-será que eu espantei ela?

Michael riu sarcasticamente - o que você acha? Eu é que não fui...

Thomas ficou vermelho e ajeitou os óculos – em todo o caso olha que esta ali – apontou discretamente para um rapaz alto,musculoso de cabelos e olhos pretos, seu nome era Alex Armstrong IV estava cercado por um grupo de rapazes, seus capangas e ao seu lado estava uma garota morena que fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção- Tem certeza? Seria tudo tão mais fácil...

-NÃO, droga Thomas, eu já disse que não!

Pare de ficar ai chorando como um bebezão – Helena chegou bufando – Mike você já á conheceu no trem, Thomas essa é minha irmã, Any esse inútil, acéfalo aqui é o Thomas.

Eu também te amo Helena – ele ficou todo vermelho enquanto ajeitava os óculos nervoso –olá Any, Helena falou muito de você, fico feliz em finalmente conhecê-la.

Puxa Saco! – Helena estourou uma bola de chiclete.

- Até aqui Helena? Você poderia parar com esse seu vicio bobo...

Ah Any, não enche, e vocês dois cheguem pra lá, deixem ela sentar senão vai ficar criando raiz aqui – Helena bufou enquanto sentava em uma poltrona de frente para eles – será que eu tenho que fazer tudo por aqui? Aff, Any você lembra do Micke?

Sim – ela corou enquanto sentava ao lado dele – como vai?

Muito bem – ele sorriu enquanto a olhava, ela ficara em sua mente desde o dia do trem e se possível estava mais linda essa noite.

Micke tira essa cara de bobo do rosto, faça-me o favor, esta parecendo o Thomas – Helena viu ele olhar feio para ele enquanto Thomas lhe lançava um olhar ofendido o qual ela ignorou – se quiser secar a minha irmã faça isso direito – ela sorriu satisfeita quando viu sua irmã parecendo um pimentão – então Any tem recebido noticias da megera velha?

- Mamãe mandou uma carta hoje, mas não dizia nada de interessante

- Aha! Aposto que aquela bruxa berrugenta me xingou bastante!

Você também é uma bruxa Helena – Thomas falou em um tom sério.

- Ai Thomas, ela é uma bruxa má, ruim, aff você entendeu...e ninguém te chamou na conversa portanto cale a boca!

Ah o amor – Micke falou rindo, recebendo um olhar assassino de Helena – familiar! Estou falando sobre o amor que existe na sua família, não do seu e do Thomas – Helena atirou uma almofada nele.

- Vê se cala essa boca!

- Não acredito que você anda falando mal da nossa família! – Any falou indignada

- Não ando falando mal da nossa família, falo mal daquele orangotango que diz que é nossa mãe...

Micke ria enquanto Any fazia cara feia – Ela não tem jeito mesmo...

- Você nunca falou pra gente da sua família Micke... – Helena disse calmamente enquanto Thomas se virava e encarava o amigo

Bem... – Micke disse secamente – é uma historia longa e complicada, mas garanto que faria a sua família parecer um conto de fadas – ele se espreguiçou lentamente, e se virou para Any – quer dançar?

Si...sim!Claro... – Any falou surpresa, ele pegou sua mão e os dois foram para a pista de dança

Hum...plano de fuga executado com sucesso – Helena disse desconfiada – o que vocês dois estão me escondendo?

Escondendo o que Helena? – Thomas perguntou apreensivo

- Não pense que eu não vi vocês dois trocando olharezinhos enquanto eu perguntava sobre a família dele, e depois saindo apresado como se ele estivesse ansioso e fosse morrer se não dançasse.

- Ai, ai você esta imaginando coisas Heleninha minha fofa, nos não estamos escondendo nadinha...

Eu não sou sua e muito menos fofa Thomas – ela disse irritada fazendo uma bola com chiclete – eu não sou burra não, entendeu ? Eu sei que vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa e eu vou descobrir!

Vá em frente não há nada para descobrir – ele sorriu – mas enquanto você pensa que tal uma dança?

Eu não danço – ela se levantou – vou pegar uma coisa pra beber, e... – ela acrescentou quando ele fez menção de se levantar – me deixe em paz.

* * *

**Bem criançada dia do jogo do Brasil e aqui estou eu postando mais um capitulo da fic (viram como eu amo vocês?), a vizinhança gritando, soltando foguetes vale tudo hoje, mas eu queria deixar a registrada a minha indignação contra a Itália, eles tiveram a capacidade de empatar os dois jogos, e eu perdi ate agora 200 tornicos (é assim que se escreve? bem não sei...), mas vamos deixar de falar sobre futebol e vamos as reviews!**

**nane vocês vão se surpreender com a Any, eu juro, e pode deixar vou (tentar) não enrolar vocês, só que eu to fazendo uma pequena mudança no rumo da historia e as vezes eu tenho que mudar uma coisinha.**

**Bru eu realmente adorei a sua demonstração de amor pela fic, serio, mas e você não postar na sua eu realmente vou ter que limpar o meu arsenal de maldades contra você, ele esta meio enferrujado mas...**

**Paulinha espere e vera, tenho grandes planos para a mamis da Helena **

**Lina você acha que eu ia escrever um conto de fadas? alguém tem que dar mistério nessa fic, acredite ou não eu posso ser má, eu já pensei em matar a Helena e o Richard (desisti dele porque eu também quero ele pra mim), o link já no perfil.**

**Beijocas pra todas e dale Brasil o/**

**(eu vou postar o mais rápido que eu puder)**


	5. Capitulo 4

Any acordou de manha cedo, observou as outras garotas dormindo e sorriu consigo mesma,a noite fora fantástica, Michael era fantástico, a vida era fantástica, ela sorriu, ele era gentil e simpático, enquanto dançavam parecia que não existia mais ninguém ali, foi tudo tão perfeito, tão especial, suspirou enquanto saia da cama e rindo consigo mesma,das bobagens que estava pensando, enquanto se trocava ficava imaginando os dois lá, dançando

- Ora, ora olha só quem já esta acordada...

- Bom dia Patrícia – Any sentiu seu sorriso morrer na hora, Patrícia deveria estar brava por causa de Richard e sabia que ela não deixaria isso barato.

Agora você não tem mais a sua irmãzinha pra te defender – ela disse em um tom frio que fez Any se arrepiar – o que você disse pro seu irmão heim? Porque ele foi embora daquele jeito?

Você acha mesmo que preciso da minha irmã para me defender Patrícia ? – Any falou calmamente tentando disfarçar o receio que estava sentindo – você acha realmente que pode me fazer algum mal e sair bem dessa?

- Esta me ameaçando?

-Não, apenas informando que você é inútil nesse quesito, se você fazer qualquer coisa contra mim você vai se dar mal, então trate de ser bem simpaticazinha comigo, ou se não nada de Richard pra você – ele pensou em não mencionar que as chances dela com o seu irmão eram menores do que as tentativas de fazer uma fogueira no gelo.

- Agora você manda no seu irmão?

- Não, ele só não iria ficar com alguém que eu não goste, sabe Richard é uma pessoa muito família e ...

- Ponha nessa sua cabecinha loira que eu e seu querido irmãozinho vamos ficar juntos para sempre, nos somos perfeitos um para o outro, só falta ele perceber isso, mas eu tenho um plano, e se você puder me ajudar...

- Boa sorte com isso Patricia,acredite,você precisa mas não conte comigo, agora com licença, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer... – Any saiu apresada deixando uma Patrícia chocada para trás...

Ela estava feliz, e nada nem ninguém iria estragar a sua felicidade hoje,ainda bem que Patrícia caiu naquela encenação,ou senão ela estaria em grandes problemas, perfeita pro seu irmão?,humpf sei, o que aquela maluca pensava?Richard merecia coisa bem melhor que isso,mas agora esperava que ela a deixasse em paz,mandou seus pensamentos para longe preferia pensar em Michael do que nas malucas que estavam atrás do seu irmão, sorriu, ontem tudo parecera tão mágico, só de lembrar dele seu coração já dava pulos de alegria,será que algum dia seus irmão iriam sentir isso? Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que quando escutou uma voz atrás de si falando "Terra para Any, cambio, terra para Any..." ele deu um pulo.

- Que susto Helena, pensei que você não acordava antes das onze...

Poisé, mas eu estou morta de fome por isso eu me levantei – ela olhou desconfiada para a irmã – onde você esta indo? Ou será que o mais correto é perguntar onde você estava? Porque aqui é que não era...

- Em lugar nenhum, só estou pensando em...

- Michael?

Não,que isso só foi uma dança ontem – Any disse depressa – não foi nada de mais, serio!

Não,que isso só foi uma dança ontem,não foi nada de mais, serio! – Helena imitou a irmã – minha querida irmãzinha é mais fácil Hogwarts desabar do que você algum dia conseguir me enganar – ela viu Any ficar vermelha, satisfeita – e não foi uma dança, foram no mínimo cinco, sabe? Eu não tenho nada contra você sair com o Micke, ele é um cara legal,mas você sabe o que a nossa querida mamãe diria?

Ela não saberia, saberia Helena? – Any falou nervosa

Por mim não – Helena parou – droga a minha barriga ta roncando, to com fome, vou na cozinha pegar algo, você vem também?

- Tudo bem, vamos lá eu também estou com um pouco de fome – as duas começaram a andar - ei meninas! Esperem ai! – as duas viraram para trás e viram Richard correndo atrás delas

- Esse dia está ficando cada vez mais estranho, primeiro Helena acorda cedo, agora você? – Any olhou para o irmão espantada

Porque você esta falando de um jeito que parece que eu nunca acordo cedo? – Richard perguntou ofendido.

Porque você nunca acorda cedo, mané – Helena falou rindo botando a língua para fora – estamos indo tomar café quer vir junto?

Quero sim, mas eu achei melhor mostrar isso para vocês, chegou agorinha – ele tirou do bolso um papel dobrado – leiam:

_Meus filhotinhos queridos (Richard e Any)_

_Estou morrendo de saudades de vocês dois,já não basta a distancia e a saudade que me corrói? não, para ajudar vocês nem me escrevem direito, papai e eu estamos bem, não que vocês se importem com isso não é? Seus filhos desnaturados, ele manda um abraço a todos. Bem Richard meu bebe, eu não agüento mais receber mais cartas dizendo que você ganhou mais uma detenção, se você não melhorar eu vou ai te dar um puxãozinho de orelha, já conversamos sobre isso não é? Any meu amor porque você não ajuda seu irmão e mostra o bom caminho para ele? Vocês são o meu orgulho portanto comportem-se (principalmente você Richard!)_

_Beijocas da Mamãe_

_Ps: para a criatura denominada Helena meu marido manda beijos e abraços._

- sempre carinhosa... – Helena comentou ironicamente.

Como não – Richad falou – não ligue para ela Lena, você sabe que é assim

- Richard, eu não dou a mínima para ela – ela olhou brava para ele – e você sabe que eu detesto que me chamem de Lena.

- Antes você gostava – ele falou olhando para ela

- Antes, mais aquela Helena morreu, não existe mais, entendeu? Ela morreu naquele acidente, lembra? – ela olhou para os dois irmãos – vamos eu estou com fome.

Será – ele comentou baixinho com Any enquanto Helena se afastava – que ela vai, algum dia voltar a ser o que era?

Os que vocês estão fazendo ai, seus molengas, andem rápido! A comida não vai vir sozinha até nós! – ela os chamou

Sinceramente – Any disse devagar enquanto iam se juntar com a irmã – eu não sei...

* * *

**N/a: Antes que vocês me matem, e com razão eu peço desculpas pra vocês, prometo que apartir de semana que vem eu post****o mais rápido (FÉRIAS!) então vou responder rapidinho as reviews porque eu to morrendo de fome :S**

**Lina do meu coração esqueça o Richard já tenho planos para ele, o Thomas é um renegado a chances dele com a Helena estão abaixo do zero.**

**Bru repito o que disse/escrevi para a Lina as chances do tomas estão abaixo de zero, o Richard é lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso mais a fic é da Any! Mas não se preocupe ele vai começar a aparecer mais.**

**Nane acho que só seremos hexa 2014, mas tudo bem ,valeu pelos dias que faltei na aula por causa do jogo!**

**Paulinha estamos vivendo os últimos momentos de paz e amor na fic, aguarde teremos maldades em breve**

**Beijos pra todas, juro que posto semana que vem!**


	6. Chapter 5

Depois do café da manha Any foi para beira do lago, Richard saiu dizendo que tinha que treinar quadribol, pois o campeonato aconteceria depois das férias, e Helena disse que precisava entregar um livro na biblioteca, era bom estar sozinha, ela pensou se encostando no tronco da arvore, de repente sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, assustada olhou para cima e viu Michael sorrindo.

- Posso me sentar?

Claro – ele olhou para ele, não parecia cansado, muito pelo contrario, estava bem acordado

Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela

- Sim, estava tão cansada que cai no sono assim que cheguei na cama.

Ele riu e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, Any sentiu um calafrio, olhou para ele que a estava encarando com um sorriso.

– você não sai da minha cabeça,sabia? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, Any se sentiu derretendo por dentro, ela se apoiou nele e falou baixinho – você também não sai da minha, ele a olhou com os olhos tristes e acariciou seu rosto – esse era o meu medo. Any se soltou do abraço dele, como ele se atrevia a fazer isso com ela?

- Por que? – aquilo tinha sido um balde de água fria para ela.

- porque você vai sofrer – ele a abraçou e a trouxe para perto de si – eu sou muito complicado para você.

- não me importo. – ela disse olhando para ele.

Eu sim – ele suspirou – além do mais eu não sou alguém que sua família gostaria de ver junto com você.

Eu já disse, eu não ligo para isso – ela falou

Mesmo? – ele á olhava serio com seu rosto a milímetros de distancia dela

Ela olhou para ele decidida – não, eu não ligo – ele sorriu a puxou para mais perto e a beijou.

.. * * *..

De longe Helena e Richard observavam tudo de uma sala, ele viu Helena puxar as cortinas da janela e ir calmamente ate uma poltrona e sentar-se

- Você acha que...?

- Talvez, deixa ela viver um pouco, a megera velha sempre a envolveu em uma redoma

- Não quero que ela se machuque – Richard falou preocupado, Helena sorriu ele era sempre o protetor dela e de Any, e alguma coisa a dizia que ele sempre seria,sempre que acontecia alguma coisa ele estava lá as ajudando,ele sempre estava...

**- - - - FlashBack - - - -**

As paredes do hospital a deixavam com medo, já fazia dois dias que estava lá, cadê a mamãe? Somente o seu pai fora visitá-la, e tinha prometido que traria seus dois irmãos, porque mamãe não vinha? Ela já deveria saber do acidente, claro que sabia ela estava junto,a garotinha pensou, o garoto que tinha operado a perna que estava ao lado do seu quarto estava sempre com a mãe que o consolava e o ajudava, queria que sua mãe fizesse o mesmo, queria tirar as faixas do rosto , elas estavam coçando, se sua mãe estivesse lá ela tinha certeza que já teriam tirado ela, a porta se abriu de repente, a enfermeira entrou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como esta se sentido hoje?

- as faixas coçam, não posso tira-las?

- Porque? Essa coisa é ruim...

- Você machucou o seu rostinho – ela se sentou do lado da cama – tem que ficar com elas ate sarar.

- com licença? – um rosto apareceu no vão da porta – estou atrapalhando?

- Papai!

- não Sr Petterson – a enfermeira se levantou e foi ate a porta – eu já estava indo, até mais – e com um sorriso simpático ela saiu do quarto

- Bem querida, tenho uma surpresa para você – ele saiu de perto da porta, dando espaço a um garoto alto com um sorriso no rosto e uma menina de cabelos curtinhos.

-Lena! Você está bem? O papai disse que você estava doente – Richard pulou na cama, e lhe deu uma margarida – isso é para você melhorar logo

Helena pegou a margarida e não sorriu, afinal onde estava a mãe dela? Porque ela não a visitava junto com os outros? Será que ela não gostava mais dela? Any subiu na cama, sorrindo e lhe deu uma boneca.

-Eu trouxe a lili para que você não se sinta sozinha.

**- - - - Fim do FlashBack - - - -**

- Any precisa aprender a viver, ela tem que quebrar a cara sozinha.

- Esse tal Michael é de confiança? – ele perguntou sério.

- Eu conheço ele desde o primeiro ano, acho que ele está a altura.

-Ótimo – ele disse saindo da sala – mas é bom que ele não á faça sofrer porque se não, eu vou matá-lo.

Helena o encarou e sorriu ironicamente: Não se eu chegar primeiro.

* * *

**Vocês conhecem o frio?Não vocês não conhecem a menos claro que alguém fale de uma cidade com menos de 5 graus. É isso mesmo pessoal no meu ultimo dia de aula estava 5 graus, deve ter subido um pouco, mas a sensação térmica é de algumacoisa negativa.Não vou responder hoje as reviews porque acho que euzinha aqui vou que respondo no próximo capitulo, ok? **

**Leli Potter se despede, falando diretamente de seu iglu.**

**Ps: sentindo falta da Paulinha**

**Pss: Desculpa pelo capitulo curtinho Nane, prometo aumentar eles!**


	7. Chapter 6

Richard andava apressado, estava muito atrasado e a professora certamente serviria seu fígado no jantar, quando chegou na frente da sala de poções repassou mentalmente a desculpa que inventara no caminho, bateu na porta e a abriu exibindo seu um grande sorriso para a Professora Disart como quem pede desculpas.

- Professora eu...

- Sr Petterson, fora daqui – ela disse friamente para ele

- mas eu..

- eu sei que você esta atrasado, então me poupe de suas desculpas esfarrapadas, e volte agora mesmo, o Diretor quer falar com você.

Professora eu sei que eu às vezes chego atrasado na sua aula – ela o olhou cética – ta bom, quase sempre chego atrasado, mas eu acho que não é tão grave... – ele parou de e olhou para a professora que lhe lançava um olhar assassino – tudo bem é muito grave, mas isso não é uma medida muito drástica?

Vocês – ela disse para o resto da turma – voltem a fazer suas tarefas – ela foi lentamente para o final da sala, botou a mão no ombro de Richard e o empurrou para as porta fechando a porta atrás de si – Richard, eu não te tiraria da minha aula embora mereça, muito, eu já disse que você tem que ter mais responsabilidade, amadurecer, não dá mais pra se comportar como criança e receber uma tonelada de detenções porque, se elas ajudassem a endireitar alguém, você seria a pessoa mais correta do mundo – ela suspirou – sabia que você esta com detenções até o final do ano? E não isso não é bom – ela acrescentou quando ele sorriu – e é por isso mesmo que o Diretor quer te ver, sua mãe veio hoje aqui na escola falar sobre isso, e ele esta chamando você lá.

- Acho que a senhora não vai me deixar assistir a sua aula, não é?- Richard sentiu o sorriso do rosto morrer e se transformar em uma careta, sua mãe estava lá? Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

- Não

- Nem pelo bem maior da educação?

Richard você não esta me convencendo – ela disse séria

- Foi bom conhecê-la professora – ele falou tragicamente enquanto dava as costas para ela, a ouviu rindo e entrar novamente na sala, o corredor àquela hora estava vazio desceu as escadas, e ficou no meio de milhares de alunos do primeiro ano, ele sorriu, elas lembravam de quando era pequeno, brincando com as irmãs, antes daquele acidente acontecer, antes de Helena se fechar para o mundo. – Droga –ele pensou – se a mãe visse Helena, não pior se ela visse Any com Michael o castelo ia desabar, sua mãe mataria todos, tinha que avisá-los! – Ei menina- ele parou uma garotinha pequena de cabelos pretos – você sabe quem é Helena Petterson? – ele a viu ficar vermelha e concordar – pode entregar um recado meu para ela? Agora?

- Si-sim ago-gora é meu tempo livre – ela disse envergonhada, ele abriu sua mochila pegou um papel e escreveu rapidamente e entregou a ela.

- Obrigada, meu bem - ele piscou para ela e a menina saiu correndo á procura de Helena, ele foi rapidamente á sala do diretor e bateu na porta, pronto para encarar a mãe.

* * *

- Aqueles dois estão fazendo meu nível de glicose no sangue subir horrores – Helena comentou enquanto caminhava com Thomas.

- Os dois se gostam – ele disse simplesmente

Eu sei, pelo menos não vamos ter que aturar isso por muito tempo já que hoje é o ultimo dia de aula, finalmente – ela suspirou – eles se gostam, e eu dou a maior força pra eles, mas precisam ser tão... – uma menina baixinha parou na sua frente – Sim?

Richard... quero dizer seu irmão ele pediu para entregar isso para você – ela colocou o papel na mão de Helena e saiu correndo

-Obrigada – ela gritou e olhou para o papel – o que será que Richard quer?

- O que diz ai? – Thomas perguntou curioso enquanto ela abria o papel.

Droga - ela disse, e ofereceu o papel para Thomas – olha isso aqui

_Helena, mamãe cumpriu sua ameaça, ela está aqui, cuidado, avise Michael e Any, se ela os virem você sabe o que vai acontecer, se cuide, Richard_

Sua mãe – ele disse calmamente – é muito ciumenta, ela vai achar ruim a Any estar com o Michael?

Ta brincando? Aquela megera velha vai pirrar – Helena começou a correr – vamos, temos que evitar uma tragédia.

* * *

Any saiu da sala apresada, olhou em volta da sala apresada, olhou em volta a procura de Michael e não o achou, foi caminhando entre as pessoas que lotavam no corredor, o acharia no almoço, sentiu alguém a puxando pela cintura e tapar-lhe os olhos.

Adivinha quem é... – uma voz sussurrou no seu ouvido

Andrei? – Any perguntou rindo

Quem diabos é Andrei? – Michael perguntou bravo

Um tio da mamãe – ela falou sorrindo

Vou averiguar isso com a Helena – ele falou serio e a puxando para si

Claro, fique a vontade – ela disse passando os braços em torno do seu pescoço

Uhm... – ele falou e a beijou – senti muito sua falta...

Seu manhoso – ela disse rindo – vamos sair daqui do meio ...

Quer privacidade, é? – ele perguntou com um sorriso safado

Não seja bobo – ela ficou corada – só não quero atrapalhar a passagem – ele a puxou para uma sala vazia e a prensou na parede, deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela rindo – só não quer atrapalhar né? – ele a beijou de leve

- e se vem algum professor agora?

E daí?- ele disse – estamos fazendo algo contra a lei?

Não mas... – ele a calou beijando-a

Any meu anjinho – ele disse calmamente enquanto acariciava o rosto dela – nenhum professor vai nos incomodar aqui – ele a abraçou – eles estão almoçando.

Não é isso - ela falou baixinho recostando a cabeça no peito dele – é por que...

Sim, eu sei você tem vergonha – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela – mas não precisa amor

Eu sei, mas eu não consigo – ele a beijou e ela sorriu – vamos procurar os outros?

Umh... – ele pensou um pouco – já que você prefere a companhia dos outros do que a minha – ela sorriu e o beijou

Bobão – pegou a mão dele e o puxou levemente, ele passou o braço em torno de sua cintura a abraçando, Any sorria enquanto caminhava calmamente pelos corredores, indo em direção ao salão

* * *

- Bem Sra. Petterson eu vou deixa - lá falando à-vontade com o seu filho – o diretor se levantou – creio que já falamos tudo, com licença – ele saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si

- então posso saber por que o Sr, não me mandou uma carta sequer? – Angelina colocou as mãos na cintura – e eu posso saber o porquê de tantas detenções

- eles não entendem mamãe, era só algumas brincadeirinhas – ele fez uma cara de abandonado – e eu tenho muita coisa para fazer, não da pra mandar tantas cartas como eu gostaria.

- ó meu bebe, vem cá me dar um abraço vem? – ela abriu os braços e Richard foi até ela aliviado – eu consegui que o diretor te dispensasse de três meses de detenção, meu bem

- obrigada mamãe – ele lhe deu um sorriso sedutor – juro que vou tentar te escrever mais vezes.

- tudo bem amor, vem, vamos procurar Any, quero dar um abraço nela – ela foi ate a porta e sorriu,percebendo a hesitação dele - você não vem amor?

- vou claro – _e tomara que Helena tenha conseguido receber o recado..._

* * *

Eles estavam chegando ao salão principal quando Michael olhou para frente desconfiado - amor a Helena está bem?

- Que eu saiba sim, por quê? – Any falou alarmada.

Porque ela esta vindo para cá correndo como uma louca... - ela se apoiou nos ombros de Micke e ficou na ponta dos pés, viu sua Irma correndo e empurrando as pessoas, logo atrás dela Thomas a tentava seguir passando pelas pessoas.

- O Thomas esta atrás dela... – ela comentou

- e é isso que me espanta, eu sei que o Thomas é louco por ela á anos, mas isso já é meio ridículo – ela riu, era bem verdade que Thomas era apaixonado por Helena mas aquilo que Micke insinuava já era ridículo, _não, ela pensou, eles estavam correndo por outro motivo _, aquilo, de repente a deixou apreensiva, eles estavam correndo na direção deles, apartou fortemente a mão dele.

- o que foi? – ele falou preocupado

- Eles estão vindo em nossa direção e não parece ser coisa boa...

ANY! MICHAEL! Parem ai agora! – Helena berrou

- Não estou gostando disso – Any falou e Michael a abraçou fortemente – tenha calma, não deve ser nada- ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Vocês têm que voltar agora – Helena disse parando na frente deles – vão, saiam daqui agora!

Por quê? - Michael perguntou

ANY PETTERSON! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

* * *

**Eu não tenho palavras como me desculpar, me mate,, me torturem faça o que vocês quiserem, não vou reclamar.**

**Lloiza você por aqui, sim eles são muito fofos, aproveite a onda de fofura.**

**Lina se eu responder isso pra você eu acabo com todo o mistério da fic, né? Mas espere você vai descobrir...algum dia.**

**Bru repito o que eu disse para a Lina eu responder isso pra você eu acabo com todo o mistério da fic, e você também vai descobrir isso, um dia...**

**Nane você poderia ser minha consciência! Hasushauhsua**

**Paulinha a Heleninha tem o pior tipo de mãe do mundo, a patrícia é muitoo chata, mas ela vai ficar um tempo sumida, prometo.**

**Beijos pra todos!**


	8. Chapter 7

Any o que significa isso – Angelina Petterson falou mais baixo – quem é esse rapaz?

Mãe! – Helena alou em voz alta saindo do meio da multidão - Vê se não dá escândalo!

Escândalo? Cale a boca seu monstro – ela disse friamente – Any Petterson quem é esse rapaz e porque você está de mãos dadas com ele?

- Meu nome é Michael Wolfman, Sra. Petterson e eu e sua filha estamos juntos

Juntos como? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados – como namorados? – ele confirmou e Angelina começou a rir, era uma risada fria, de escárnio, quase desespero fazendo Any olhar assustada para a mãe – Nunca! – ela gritou – Francamente Any eu não esperava isso de você, é simplesmente inaceitável que vocês dois fiquem juntos, ele não é para você filha, isso é inconcebível, com tantos garotos em Hogwarts você foi se interessar logo por esse? Ah tantos bons pretendentes pra você aqui, filha...

Helena os olhou – será que vocês podem.?

- Vamos – Thomas puxou Michael

Any os viu indo embora e encarou a mãe, Helena á olhava com puro ódio

Escuta aqui sua bruxa velha, você não vai atrapalhar a felicidade dos outros entendeu? Eu não vou permitir!

- Você é mesmo uma decepção Helena francamente! –ela olhou ao redor vendo que ninguém estava os observando sorriu cruelmente - Sua inútil, você não serve para nada, nem para garantir a felicidade da sua irmã, ao invés disso a apóia, a ajuda a ficar com esse ai, você tem inveja, inveja porque nunca vai ser feliz como a sua irmã! Você nunca vai ser tão linda como ela, nunca vai arranjar um namorado decente, não tem nada! você não tem competência para nada!

- não, você que é uma decepção – Helena deu as costas para elas ia sair quando Richard a segurou

- Eu tentei avisar...

- Nos sabemos – Helena o cortou – eu só não entendo o porquê ela – encarou Any – não fez nada, quando essa velha humilhou o Micke

- o que eu poderia fazer? – Any perguntou confusa enquanto Helena e Richard iam embora á deixando sozinha com a mãe.

- Não ligue meu amor, ela apenas tem inveja de você – ela suspirou – vá arrumar as malas, temos uma passagem para a Irlanda nos esperando

- Escuta mãe, eu vou ficar aqui – Any disse calma – e a senhora deveria tentar conhecer melhor o Michael...

- Não, Any eu quero que você se afaste dele

- Mãe!

- Sem discussão Any, quero você longe dele – Angelina sorriu – você é uma boa garota Any, vou ir agora já que vocês querem ficar na escola, Adeus querida – ela deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu

Muito bem – ela viu Michael saindo de trás da sombra – então era verdade o que Helena dizia

- O que ela disse? – Any perguntou assustada

Nada de mais – ele disse sombriamente - acho que vai ser melhor terminarmos

Não! – ela o olhou desesperada – porque?

Porque sua mãe não quer – ele alou friamente – e você sempre faz o que ela quer, não é?

Micke ela disse isso porque ainda não te conhece! Quando ela te conhecer melhor eu tenho certeza eu ela...

Vai ter a mesma opinião – Micke conclui para ela – eu não venho de uma família rica, eu não tenho nome e não quero isso para mim

Michael – Any falou calma – minha mãe...

Não Any! - ele a olhou - estarmos juntos foi um erro

Pare com isso – ela o olhou triste – não acredito que só por que...

- Não é só isso, sua mãe está certa apesar de tudo, nós não combinamos, não podemos ficar juntos, sinto muito

Não se atreva á terminar comigo Michael, não por um motivo tão bobo!

- Tenho meus motivos Any, e não são nada bobos, sinto muito, mas acabou – e ele foi embora a deixando ali sem olhar para trás.

-

Any se sentiu abandonada enquanto corria atrás de Michael, ela não o deixaria ir, sentiu as lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, ele não poderia a deixar daquele jeito, sua mãe tinha que entender, ela teria que aceitar, Any sentiu que tropeçou e caiu em cima de alguém

Any?- ela escutou o irmão - o que aconteceu? Porque você está chorando? – Any abraçou o irmão

Micke... ele...ele me deixou – ela falou soluçando enquanto Richard enxugava suas lagrimas

Por quê? O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou a alentando como uma criança

Depois que você e Helena foram embora, mamãe e eu continuamos conversando, ela. Ela disse que o Micke não servia para mim e ele... Ele escutou tudo! – ela disse caindo no choro

- Calma, calma – ele disse passando a mão pela sua cabeça – e então?

- Quando ela foi embora ele apareceu e disse que a mamãe estava certa, e acabou tudo comigo! – Any abraçou Richard e continuou a chorar

**Bem meus amados leitores, gostaria de informar que a super Lloiza fez uma capa linda de morrer para fic, o link ta no perfil, então vão lá olhar, e esse capitulo tão querido vai em homenagem a aniversariante da semana,Bru, sem mais recadinhos vamos as reviews!**

**Lloiza eu amei, amei, amei, amei, amei, a capa!**

**Nane, voces julgam a Angelina muito rápido! Ela nem ainda fez a metade do que tem que fazer...**

**Bru sinto muito, mas Richard já é predestinado á alguém, e esse alguém não é você, sinto muito decepcionar só que para ser o par do Richard tem que ser uma pessoa boa, e não...você. hduahsuahsuahsuahsuahsu, não me mate, nem minha personagem! Mas como premio de consolação você pode ver o seu presente de aniversario que eu postei no blog :)**

**Ps:Estou sentindo falta de algumas pessoas**

**Beijos!**


	9. Chapter 8

- É serio se você perguntar vai ser muito mais fácil, pense em toda a confusão que está armando, já viu como a Any está? Arrasada! – Thomas olhou para o amigo – ela não merece sofrer por isso, você a ama, pense nela, se não quiser pensar nela pense em Richard e Helena, eles devem estar furiosos pelo que você fez a irmã!

- Não meta ela nisso! Any não tem nada haver com isso – Michael falou nervoso – e com os irmãos dela eu me entendo, mas pare de falar!

-Não? Você viu como ela ficou quando vocês terminaram? Viu como você ficou? Não vale á pena, não por isso, pense Michael, seu pai não vale à pena!

- Cala a boca seu imbecil! – Michael berrou

- Oh! Que emocionante, será que vamos assistir pela primeira vez uma briga da dupla dinâmica? – falou uma voz ironicamente

- Parece que sim – Andrei Smith comentou com Alex Armstrong, enquanto Thomas e Michael encaravam os dois recém chegados com raiva

- Não se metam! – Michael disse- cuide da suas vidas, o que foi? Sem nenhum grande golpe para ficar mais milionário hoje Armstrong?

- Ora, ora Wolfman, que eu saiba é o seu paizinho que fica dando golpinhos por ai – ele falou cinicamente.

Michael o olhou com ódio e foi para cima dele, lhe acertando um soco, Smith tentou tirar ele de cima do amigo, mas Thomas o impediu fazendo com que ele caísse no chão, Alex se recuperou do soco e avançou para Michael que foi arremessado no chão enquanto Andrei se levantava e fazia a mesma coisa com Thomas.

.

.

.

Helena sentia que poderia matar alguém, de preferência Michael ou Thomas, ou talvez os dois, ela pensou sorrindo, ia acabar com aquela palhaçada, quem aquele cretino achava que era? Virou o corredor, apresada quando achasse aqueles dois...argh seu sangue fervia só de pensar, quando olhou em frente não pode acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo, Michael e Thomas estavam brigando, ou melhor, estavam apanhando de Armstrong e seu amigo grandalhão, _bem, agora não precisava mais se preocupar em bater neles_,os olhou novamente, francamente a situação era deplorável. O que será que aqueles dois fizeram para o próprio Armstrong bater neles? Ele geralmente usava seus capangas, não que precisasse com aquela quantidade de músculos, mas... _acorda Helena!_, se eles não pararem de bater não vai restar nem um pouquinho de nenhum dos dois para que pudesse torturar, precisava interferir, ela mesma queria matá-los .

Já chega seu bando de gorilas super desenvolvidos! – Helena berrou atraindo a atenção dos quatro rapazes – eu realmente detesto interromper, mas eu queria ter para mim mesma o prazer de matá-los então se os senhores puderem me fazer essa gentileza...

Vamos Andrei – Armstrong disse calmamente – não temos nada mais o que fazer com essa sujeira.

- O que estão fazendo heim? Fugindo? Seus covardes! Voltem aqui! – Thomas berrou

Não estamos fugindo – Alex o pegou pela gola da camiseta – estamos fazendo um favor a Petterson – ele o jogou no chão – agradeça a ela por ainda estarem inteiros – ele a encarou e os dois foram embora.

- Muito Bem, agora vocês vão se ver comigo – os dois se entreolharam com medo – Não vou deixar vocês magoarem minha irmã entenderão? Não Vou! Então escuta aqui Michael, quero saber o que vocês estão escondendo de mim!- ela olhou feio para Thomas que a olhava com cara de culpado – Vocês acham que eu sou burra?Andando de segredinhos por ai, sussurrando pelos cantos do castelo, e você – ela apontou o dedo, furiosa para Michael que deu um passo para trás – Dando aquela desculpa esfarrapada para minha irmã, á largando desse jeito, e agora se socando por ai com o Armstrong? Acha que eu sou boba? Quero a verdade e quero agora!

Michael... – Thomas falou olhando para o amigo

Não é da sua conta Helena! – ele virou as costas e começou a andar

- A Helena é nossa amiga! Se você não contar para ela, eu conto!

- Isso não é problema seu Tom!

- Mas ela pode ajudar...

- NÃO!

- Quando as meninas pararem de brigar pelo esmalte cor – de – rosa eu exijo uma explicação – os dois pararam de falar instantaneamente – agora!

Ótimo, assim está melhor – ela deu um sorriso sinistro e pegou os dois pela orelha –agora vamos - e começou a arrastar os dois até uma sala aberta – sentem-se – ela os soltou, foi até a porta e a trancou – ok, ninguém sai até eu saber de tudo, então quem vai começar a falar?Os dois rapazes se encararam, ambos estavam com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Bem, Michael é órfão – Thomas começou inseguro

- Alguma coisa que eu já não saiba

- Calma eu ia chegar lá, Michael é parcialmente órfão, o pai dele ainda está vivo..

- Não por muito tempo – Michael disse nervoso

- Ele está doente? – Helena perguntou preocupada

- Não, não que eu saiba – Thomas falou pensativo

- Então...?

- Você não entendeu ainda, não é Helena? – Michael disse – Ele não esta doente, eu vou matá-lo.

**

* * *

**

Miiil desculpas por demorar tanto, o PC estragou, ficou duas semanas no concerto me desculpem sim?

**Lozila do meu coração, como você vai descobrir o Michael tem seus motivos, hudshaudhasuhdau**

**Bru, vamos combinar assim porque eu não quero morrer, você fica um período com o Richard e eu faço um personagem lindo e maravilhoso só pra você, que tal? :D**

**Lina isso aqui é igual a coração de mãe, sempre cabe mais um, Michael e Any talvez voltem, ou não só depende do meu estado de espírito :P**

**Leiam e comentem :D**


	10. Chapter 9

O sol estava se pondo iluminando toda a vila, os campos verdes cobrindo milhares de distancias de onde poderia se distinguir milhares de tons de verde, de uma cobertura um homem olhava aquela bela paisagem sem realmente se importar, muitas coisas estavam em sua cabeça principalmente naquele dia, com a chegada dela, sempre tivera um fraco pelo campo, aquela paisagem o acalmava, mas hoje não, hoje tudo estava sendo diferente, foi até a mesa e preparou rapidamente um drinque, voltando á sua posição inicial, sentiu um arrepio quando escutou a porta envidraçada se abrir suavemente, olhou para trás e viu uma bela mulher vestindo um robe fino de seda, quantas loucuras fez para ficar com ela? E quantas mais ele faria iludido por ela? Por suas promessas de serem felizes, fez tudo por ela, pra que? para ela simplesmente o abandonar por outro homem e se casar com ele,vindo visitá-lo quando ficasse entediada, o tratando como um cachorro sem dono, mais não importava ele sempre faria tudo para ela, e ele sabia, e o mais importante, ela também sabia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Ainda não me disse – o homem perguntou desinteressado a estudando

- O que você acha? Estou de férias...

- Eu conheço você, nunca faz nada que não lhe traga algum beneficio – ele se virou novamente para a paisagem, enquanto tomava um gole do drinque

- Não importa o que você pense, sabia que alguém está te procurando?

- Me diga uma novidade querida,estou fugindo á anos, e tudo isso por sua causa.

- Ah coitadinho – ela foi ate ele e o abraçou por trás – não estou falando do ministério seu bobinho – ela se aproximou de sua orelha e sussurrou – estou falando daquele seu bastardinho...

- O que? – o homem se virou bruscamente e a segurou pelo braço– meu filho está me procurando?

- Uhum,- ela se soltou das mãos dele - e o danadinho está com uma sede de vingança- ela soriu e pegou o drinque - Acho que ele herdou essa característica de você...- ela olhou para o homem e saboreou o espanto estampado no rosto dele – se deixe ver...

- O que? Você está louca?

- Ele precisa se afastar de Hogwarts...

- Porque? – ele a encarou preocupado – não me diga que nossa filha...

- Eu já me ocupei disso, mas ele tem que ir atrás de você, pode prejudicar uma de nossas peças mais importantes...

-Como nossa filha está?

- Saberia melhor se não tivesse engravidado aquela mulher – ela disse o olhando aborrecida

- Já vai começar com a crise de ciúmes denovo? Já esqueceu o quanto eu tive que agüentar com você longe, com a minha filha que você tirou de mim?

- Ah por favor, não vamos ser sentimentais agora- ela foi até ele e sorriu - estou com saudades, só que não posso demorar...

- Não me peça para ser rápido – ele murmurou enquanto a pegava pela cintura – temos muito tempo para compensar – a pegou no colo e levou-a para dentro.

Em Hogwarts Any olhava pela janela com lagrimas nos olhos, lá fora estava chovendo muito, ela suspirou não entendia como tudo aquilo foi acontecer num espaço de tempo tão pequeno, estava tudo indo tão bem , se negava a acreditar que Michael tivesse acabado tudo, não tinha motivo, sua mãe podia ser mandona as vezes e, está certo que ela não o tratara muito bem, mas ela se acostumaria com o tempo, tinha que se acostumar sua mãe não poderia comandar sua vida desse jeito e Micke não podia simplesmente dizer que ela estava certa, concordar com isso e sair de cabeça baixa, ele não podia ter falado aquelas coisas horríveis de verdade.

Any? – Helena perguntou olhando para a irmã preocupada – tudo bem? – ela viu Any levantar a cabeça com os olhos inchados, sentiu uma dor no coração, sua irmãzinha estava a dias nesse estado, foi até ela e a abraçou – vem Any, levanta, vamos lá pra cima precisamos conversar

- Helena, me deixa quieta sim? Eu preciso entender o porque...

- Acredite você nunca vai conseguir entender sozinha, vamos – ele pegou a irmã pelo braço e a levou direto para o dormitório feminino

- Para Helena! Eu não sou mais uma criança!

- Então não se comporte como uma! Vai lavar esse rosto, vou esperar você aqui – Helena viu a irmã ir em direção ao banheiro e se sentou na cama, sentindo-se cansada, não podia deixar aqueles dois idiotas sofrendo

- O que você quer? – Any disse se sentando na cama na frente da que Helena estava sentada

- Primeiro que você pare de chorar porque assim eu não vou poder te contar o que eu conversei com ele

- Como ele está? – Any a olhou com interesse – ele está bem?

- Como se fosse atropelado por um caminhão – ela viu os olhos de sua irmã brilharem – mas você sabe que ele é teimoso, quer resolver tudo sozinho, acham que não precisam de ajuda...

- Do que você está falando?

- Que o Micke quer poupar você de um grande sofrimento , e diz que é melhor para você ficar sem ele e blábláblá...

- Para de ficar me enrolando, fala o que você sabe – Any olhou para Helena decidida

-Uhm...por onde eu começo...

- Helena!

- ta bom, ta bom você sabe que o Micke é órfão, né?

- sei e daí?

- bem, ele não é exatamente órfão – Any a olhou confusa – o pai dele está vivo

- Isso é ótimo!

Não, não é! – Any olhou a irmã assustada – o Micke odeia o pai, está a anos procurando por ele atrás de vingança

- O que? Porque?

- Eu não sei muita coisa, ele não me disse quase nada – Helena olhou a irmã com uma expressão estranha- Parece que o pai espancou a mãe dele até a morte e o pior maninha, é que ele viu tudo

- Meu Merlin! – Any olhou para a irmã e se levantou

- Aonde você vai?

- Atrás dele, eu preciso falar com ele e resolver isso de uma vez!

* * *

**N/a: capitulo dedicado as super histéricas (vocêsabequemé!) de plantão ,isso é só pra vocês. um capitulo fresquinho (tanto quanto pode) e semana que vem eu estou aqui de novo ;P**

**um abraço pra vocês que não me odeiam **

**Leli, da parte quente da terra que faria inveja até ao inferno :)**


End file.
